RPG kah?
by Pairot Churippu
Summary: Tim voli Karasuno dihukum untuk berkemah di hutan yang terkenal dengan kehororannya! Saat mereka sedang menuju tempat perkemahan yang berada di puncak gunung dua diantara mereka tiba-tiba hilang! Dan fanfic ini menceritakan tentang duo anak itu!


Ekhem! **Haikyuu! itu punya saya!!(** ketawa nista dilempar gayung ama Haruichi-san) sori... Oke ulang

(Ulang adegan)

Haikyuu! itu punya Haruichi Furudate. Saya itu cuman orang biasa yang suka buat fanfic-fanfic gaje TT_TT(pundung dipojokan).Ok kita mulai sajah fanfich gajeh inih...

Warning : typo(buanyak), kata tidak baku(mungkin?), OOC(banget), humor(kagak lucu)yang garing(merasa gagal, baca doa, bunuh diri, inget bulan puasa, gak jadi bunuh diri takut dosa)

RPG kah?

19.00 PM

"Berkumpul!" panggil _coret_ kepalakeluarga _coret_ sang kapten kepada anak-anaknya (Eh?).

Dan mereka pun dalam sekejap sudah selonjoran di depan Pelatih mereka(Ukai- _ossan_ )(dilempar bola voli dengan yang bersangkutan)dan Takeda- _sensei_.

" _Minna_ kita mendapat ajakan berkemah di hutan _Gousuto_ atau lebih tepatnya hukuman karena kalah saat latih tanding dengan Nekoma, Fukurodani dan itu... iya... yang..." jelas Takeda- _sensei_ tothepoin yang kelamaan suaranya semakin kecil dan meracau.

"HUUUAAAAAPPPPPUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" teriak semua anggota tim, minus Daichi, Sugawara, Enoshita, Narita, Kenoshita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, ama Kageyama(yah... kalian taulah sifatnya mereka gimana). Jadi yang sebenernya tereak itu cuman Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, ama Asahi doang.

"I-i-tu-tu kan-hu-hu-tan-ya-yang ter-ter-ken-terken-nal de-de-deng-an keang-ang-keran nya!!!!!" komen Hinata sambil gemetar hebat.

"Te-tenang lah Sho-Shoyou" jawab Nishinoya sambil bergetar tak kalah hebat. Untunglah Kiyoko udah pulang duluan jadi gak papalah.

"Dan sekarang aku yakin kalau mereka berdua adalah anak SD" bisik (soalnya kalo kenceng-kenceng nanti disangka caper _atuh_ )sang _megane_ kepada anak polos yang slalu bersamanya saat suka maupun duka (elah dramatis amat)yang hanya di balas ketawa maklum.

"I-iya te-ten-tenanglah" oke disini Tanaka juga ikut _coret_ goyangdumang _coret_ gemeteran yah.

" _Boke_ Hinata jangan tarik-tarik nanti bajuku bisa robek tau!!" teriak Kageyama gak nyante. Yang bersangkutan malah mual sama sakit perut gara-gara ketakutan (kerena ngebayangin setannya kayak Kageyama)oke jika Kageyama tau, Hinata pasti sudah digantung.

"Ehem... oke Hinata tenanglah itu kan hanya mitos" ucap Sugawara untuk menenangkan.

"Ap- apa ka-kal-lian baik-baik saja?" tanya Takeda- _sensei_ yang ikut gemetar.

" _Sensei_ juga sebaiknya tenang, lagipula kita akan kesana dua hari lagi, jadi kita bisa mencari penjelasan tentang hutan itu dulu kan?" oke kali ini Ukai-san yang menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi ak-aku me-mem-membaca di-di-di inter-ternet ka-kalo ad-ada beb-beberapa o-o-orang ya-yang ti-tidak pernah kem-kem-kembali dar-dari hu-hu-hutan it-itu" balas Asahi, oke meski badannya gak gemeteran tapi dari wajahnya udah keliatan jelas. Jelas-jelas ketakutan.

"HUUHHH???" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan yang memekikkan telinga saudara-saudara. Yang tereak kini hanya Hinata, Tanaka, ama Nishinoya (iya sama kayak tadi cuman disini minus Asahi).

"Hahahaha... ayolah itu semua orang yang hilang itukan hanya orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan yang berlaku disana, masa kalian takut hanya karena hal itu" kali ini Tsukishima yang menenangkan plus ngejek (padahal tadinya gak niat kayak gitu tapi lama-lama risih juga liat yang laen kayak gitu).

"Iya itu benar" sahut Sugawara.

"Jadi kalian sekarang pulanglah dan minta ijin pada orang tua kalian" ucap Ukai- _san_ (soalnya gak mau memperburuk suasana).

"Baik!! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!!" sahut sang kapten yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

Namun... tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dari luar jendela sambil terkikik geli.

TAMAT

TAPI BOONG/plak

canda elah oke

TBC

Yap... ini fanfic kedua saya, tadinya difanfic ini saya mau ngeship OiKage DaiSuga ama TsukkiYama tapi... saya bermimpi YamaKage (rasanya ada yang aneh). Jadi disini yang jadi tokoh utamanya itu Yamaguchi!!!! sampe kebawa mimpi coba!!! saya itu sebenernya pengen liat bahwa sang tokoh agak sampingan dicobain ke tokoh utama gitu lhoo. _Kenapa harus Kageyama?_ mungkin karena abis liat gambar Kageyama versi cewek ama baca fanficnya. Ok sampai disini sajah ya...

 _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_


End file.
